The Beasts Cry
by loaned
Summary: Beast Boy and Cyborg leave Titans Tower because the team went too far one day when beating Beast Boy for his usual antics. They leave the Tower and go to Titans East to crash and new bonds are formed. Might continue it. Might not.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Teen Titans or anything related to it. In other news...

_I wanna be in another place, I hate when you say you don't understand_

_Seems like it's not meant to be_

_I wanna be with the energy, not with the enemy, a place for my head_

Linkin Park-**Place for my head**

Beast Boy sat in his room, crying silent tears that no one but he would ever see. He was crying because these days, all anyone ever did was make fun of him or abuse him. Raven didn't even try to be patient with him anymore and just threw him into any nearby walls when he came near. She had actually hurt him more than usual because he hit the wall really hard and now his leg hurt whenever he touched. It was really swollen and if he what he thought was right, she broke it in three different places. His other leg was pretty much the same story, except it wasn't broken, only fractured.

He all of a sudden felt a wave of depression hit him as he thought, 'Is my life so bad that I think getting a fractured leg from an emotionless ice queen isn't that bad? What have I become?'

Beast Boy just sat there, trying to think of something good when he found out that he couldn't. Cyborg has stopped doing all the fun stuff he used to do with Beast Boy and is snapping at him all the time like Raven. Robin was the same except he threw batarangs at Beast Boy when he tried to talk to him instead of levitating him into a wall. Beast looked down at the gash along his arm that he had gotten from the impact of the batarang and saw that it was still bleeding freely. The only other person in the tower that would have been nice to him was Starfire and she was mad at him because he yelled at Silky for eating his journal. He silently shook and wondered why he even stayed around anymore. All he was to the team was a freakin' punching bag for everyone to hit until it split and broke. He looked to his hands and cried harder as he saw that they were covered in his own blood from when he had tried to stop the gash from bleeding.

He stayed like that for a good fifteen minutes until Cyborg knocked on his door and said harshly, "BB, dinners ready so hurry your scrawny green ass up so we can eat."

Beast Boy looked at the door for a second and then tried to stand but instead felt pain shoot through his legs and cause him to stagger and fall onto his knees. Hard. He cried even harder at the pain he was feeling and looked to see blood flowing freely from the gash on his arm. He sobbed quietly and said in a cracking voice, "I...I can't Cy..."

Cyborg scoffed outside his door and said, "You can't? Why not you little grass stain?"

He sobbed a little harder and said "I...I can't stand CY!"

Cyborg finally noticed that Beast Boy's voice was cracking and that he was sobbing quietly.

He stood shocked at the door and felt fear grip his soul as he heard the desperation in his voice and he said much in a softer tone, "What's wrong B?"

Beast Boy was still sobbing quietly as he said, "I...I can;t stand Cy..I can't...I can't...I just can't do it Cy."

Cyborg was panicking so he said, "Look BB, I'm coming in, don't move."

Cyborg tried the door but it was locked so he typed in the override pass code and entered the dark room. He flipped on a light and top his horror, saw Beast Boy on the ground, his arm bleeding badly and one of his legs was sticking out in such an odd way that it made him cringe just looking at it.

"Help me Cy...please..."

Cyborg looked down at his friend and felt tears sting his eye as he saw his friend lying on the ground, crying and begging for help.

Cyborg whispered, "Who did this to you B?"

Beast Boy looked up at him with tear streaked eyes and said in a voice filled with pain, "Cy...you guys did. Raven threw me into the walls and Robin kept throwing his batarangs at me. I-I tried to talk to you about it but you just told me to go away."

Cyborg was crying now and he cradled his broken friend in his arms as he brought him down to the med bay to fix him up, he said, "What have we done BB, what have we done to you?"

Beast Boy just lay limp in his friends arms as he had passed out from the pain and blood loss. Cyborg cried silent tears just like Beast Boy's as he patched his friend up and stabilized him, hoping that at least now he could try and help his friend. Stifling his tears, he looked at his friend and knew that he couldn't live like this much longer and a plan began to piece together in his mind.

-0-0-

Everyone was eating dinner when Cyborg came in with a mask of seriousness on his face.

The three Titans stared at him for a moment and Raven's eye grew white as she said, "What did the grass stain do this time?"

Cyborg stared at her impassively as he said, "It's not what he did, it's what _you_ did."

She stared at him confused as he said, "Raven, he couldn't get up to go to dinner because you broke his legs."

Her eyes went back to their regular, violet color and said said, "Wh...what? When did I-"

"When you through him into the wall over and over again you emotionless bitch!"

She reeled back as if he had slugged her across the face and said, "I-I didn't me-"

Cyborg roared, "DIDN'T MEAN TO RAE? DIDN'T MEAN TO! HOW DIDN'T YOU MEAN TO BREAK HIS LEFT LEG IN THREE DIFFERENT PLACES AND FRACTURE HIS RIGHT!"

Tears began to fall down her face as everyone looked at her shocked and Robin said, "Raven how could yo-"

Cyborg cut him off as he said, "Robin, don't even think of finishing that sentence. You are just as guilty as she is."

Robin looked at him wide eyed and he said, "What are you talking about Cy?"

Cyborg yelled, "YOU THREW ONE OF YOUR STUPID TOYS AT HIM AND SLICED HIS ARM OPEN!"

Robin looked horrified as he realized that what Cyborg was saying was true and said,

"Cy...I-"

Cyborg cut him off again and said, "Me an BB are leaving. Don't try to stop us."

Star got up and said, "But friend Cyborg-"

"No buts Star." He said. "If BB stays here any longer than he might die and I'm not risking that."

Cyborg turned on his heel and between her sobs Raven choked out, "Wait! Cyborg!"

Cyborg stopped but didn't turn around.

"What." He said coldly."

Raven said, "Please, tell us where your going...please..."

Cyborg was reminded of what Beast Boy had done before when he pleaded for help, and it was all because of them...and him.

He mustered as much venom as he could and said as harsh as he could, "No."

Raven fell to her knees and muttered, "I didn't mean to Cyborg...I'm so sorry Beast Boy.."

Cyborg left the room with his three 'friends' and left to the med bay to go and pick up his best friend and bring him to a place where he could be safe. Titans East.

-0-0-

Cyborg picked up his best friend and dialed Bumble Bee on his wrist phone and waited two rings till her smiling face came up on screen and she said, "What up Sparky?"

Cyborg smiled tiredly and said, "Sorry Bee, I can't flirt right now."

She pouted and said, "Oh? Who says I'm flirtin'?"

Cyborg smiled a little wider and then frowned as he said, "Look Bee, me an' BB need a place to crash at for a little while, that okay with you?"

Her smile also vanished and she said, "Your always welcome here sparky but why do you need to come here? I mean, you got the Titans west right?"

Cyborg's face darkened and said, "Well Bee, that's exactly the problem. Look, just...take a look for yourself."

Cyborg twisted his arm so Bumble Bee could see Beast Boy and when he flipped it around, Bee was all business.

"What happened to him Cyborg?"

Cyborg said, "I'll explain it to you when I get there, alright?"

Her face softened and she said, "Yeah, but it better be one helluva explanation."

Cyborg chuckled and said, "Don't worry, it will be. Sparky out."

He hung up the phone and sighed as he looked again at his friend and said, "I'm sorry BB. I'll try and make this up to you though, I promise."

And with that, he put his friend gingerly into the front passenger seat of his 'baby' and took off in the direction of Steel City, leaving behind three brooding friends and a world of trouble that neither needed nor wanted.

A/N:Not really sure if I wanna continue it but if There is a tremendous outcry, I might (Hint, HINT!)


	2. Chapter 2

Cyborg stepped stiffly out of the T-car with a still unconscious Beast Boy in his arms. As he stepped closer to the roof entrance, Bumble Bee, Aqua Lad, Speedy and Mas and Menos ran up to meet them.

Mas and Menos said excitedly, "Senior Cyborg, Senior Cyborg!"

Cyborg chuckled and he said, "Hey guys, hows it goin'?"

They spoke their usual incoherent gibberish that no one but Bee and Cyborg could understand and to everyones surprise but Bee's and the twins, he laughed and said, "Sure, but later guys, I gotta do somethin' first."

He walked up to Bee and said, "Hey Bee."

She was about to speak when Cyborg said, "I'll tell you what happened as soon as I get BB here down to the med bay."

He gingerly shifted his friend in his arms and began to walk towards the stairs that would lead to the med bay and to the help his friend so desperately needed.

-0-0-

When they had reached the med bay and had BB set up, Cyborg relayed his tale to the Titans East and when he finished, they sat in an uncomfortable silence.

Bee broke the silence by saying, "How could they do that to him? I know for a fact that BB is annoying to be around but to actually hurt him that badly?"

Cyborg rubbed the bridge of his nose and said, "I know Bee, but I'm at fault here too. I ignored him when I should have been paying attention, so he's like this because of me."

Bee got up and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, saying, "It's not your fault sparky, and I'm sure that Beast Boy would agree with me on that. You didn't break his legs or cut him up right?"

Cyborg nodded and said frustratedly, "I know but I still shoulda been there for him."

Speedy said, "Stop beating yourself up about this Cy, there was no way you could have known what was going to happen."

Aqua Lad jumped in and said, "Yeah, don't get yourself down over something that can easily be fixed."

They all stared at him and he said wisely, "Join Titans East again and stay away from the other Titans for awhile."

Cyborg looked at him and said, "BB's allowed to join too, right?"

"Of course." Aqua Lad said sagely.

Bee jumped up and said, "Hey, I'm the team leader, not you!"

She looked at Cyborg and composing herself, said, "Of course. You guys would be a big help around here and to tell you the truth, being locked up with these nuts is starting to grind on sanity."

Cyborg laughed and said in a much more happier tone, "Then I guess you guys just got two new Titans."

Everyone smiled and Bee took out two new communicators and presented them to Cyborg.

He took them graciously and Bee said, "Welcome to Titans East Cyborg."

-0-0-

Back in Titans West Tower...

Raven had locked herself in her room and ever since Cyborg and Beast Boy left and Starfire and Robin sat in the living room, now devoid of the game station and any of it's previous welcoming feelings.

Starfire said sadly, "Why did our friends leave Robin?"

Robin sighed, knowing that it was his and Raven's fault and said, "Star, I hate to say it, but...we made them."

Starfire started to cry again and said, "I miss them Robin."

Robin took the girl into his arms and said, "I know Star, I know.

-0-0-

Cyborg walked into the med bay with Bee and the rest of Titans east in their wake. Beast Boy, it seems, had woken up and was looking around the room with what looked like depression and panic while his usual sparkly green eyes were dull and lifeless. Instead of the usual, carefree smile on his face, he had a sad frown and was looking forlornly about, as if he didn't know or care why he was there. When Cyborg entered, Beast Boy's elfish ears perked up and his eyes gained some of their old spark back.

He sat up in the bed up and he said, "Hey Cy. Uh, about before-"

Cyborg cut Beast Boy off as he said, "Look man, don't worry about it. Let's just forget it happened all right?"

Beast Boy smiled again and his ears perked up just a little more. He spied the communicators in Cyborgs hands and said, "Hey Cy, whose communicators are those?"

Cyborg hefted their new ones and said with a smile plastered on his face, "Well B, We are now official members of the Teen Titans East." He hesitantly took the communicator and Cyborg's smile fell because he knew exactly why. "Look BB, we need to crash here for a while. We can't go back, not yet anyway."

Beast Boy looked at him with lost and hopeless eyes and Cyborg sighed, knowing that this might happen. He sat down in a chair, averting his gaze from his friend and trying to not lose his composure at seeing his friend like that.

Beast Boy said, "Cy...that's the only place that has ever been a home for me. I can't leave-"

"Well your gonna have to BB!" ,Cyborg snapped.

Beast Boy looked at him surprised until his ears fell to an all time low for the little grass stain. His eyes became duller than ever and that same hopelessness came back to haunt his face for what seemed like forever. Cyborg tried to think of a way to lift the tension and had a light bulb turn on his brain.

Snapping his fingers, he said, "Hey BB, do you know what I grabbed from the Tower before we left?"

Beast Boy turned his lifeless gaze to his now beaming friend and said dully, "What did you grab?"

Cyborg flinched under the lifeless gaze and then composed himself as he pulled something out of his back and bellowed excitedly, "THIS!"

Cyborg pulled the game station out from behind his back and Beast Boy's eyes instantly lit up with excitement and he squealed excitedly as Cyborg plugged it in using, the projector on his arm as a tv screen so they could play. Bumble Bee just looked at the two exasperatedly and said, "Geez, you'd think that a little thing called depression was going to stop them from gaming, right guys?"

Silence.

"...Guys?"

Bee looked over to her teammates who were all drooling with the exception of Aqua Lad who was looking at it with interest.

Smacking her head, Bee said, "Boys and their toys. Never could separate the two."

As she left, she distinctly heard Speedy yell, "I call next round!" and the twins beginning to argue over who got to play next, completely ignoring Speedy's shout out.

A/N: Well, another chapter done, and another hopefully snother on it's way. Thanks for the reviews from(Drum roll)-**and going backwards from most recen**t

**caniloveagain -**Thanks. And I promise to keep writing to keep your desperation at bay!

**gothic black panther -**Thank you too. You gave me a very nice comment and it made me feel good

**crashfourit**** -**Thanks for the comment, I was hoping it would be!

**Terra89**** -**I will continue it and please, no barney. Innocence in large doses can be a very scary thing indeed. Thanks for the review/threat...I think )

**iluvrobbie**** -**I will cave to your demand(laughs nervously). Thanks for the comment and I'll try my best to keep it original.

**Hope Rising**** -**so sad it's amusing huh? Well, thanks for the review and I can sorta see what you mean if I squint my eyes and tilt my head.

**simplegrl007**** -**And see you will...thanks for reviewing

**darkness babe -**Uh,(Ahem)thanks for the review. Even if it does make me a little nervous. 0.0

**ravenroth456123******-Thanks and I will try and keep this story going.

**Phantom Moon **-Well, I guess you'll just havta see if they did or didn't. 

**Sinner666 -**This chapter and hopefully future ones have answered your review. Thanks.

**Pasha ToH**** -**I will keep the story rolling as long as it stays round!0.0


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry everyone. I have had a _BITCH_ of school year. Expect me to update within one to two weeks. If not, I give you permission to hunt me down and bash my head in.


End file.
